


always there

by Gothelle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, F/M, What Was I Thinking?, and is kinda bad, batfam as matchmakers, i wrote this years ago tbh, reader is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothelle/pseuds/Gothelle
Summary: Bruce has a realization about the only person that has always been there(old work i'm posting here because i want to get all my shit together)





	always there

**Author's Note:**

> After a compulsive decision at 3:am i've decided to get my all shit together and just move all my stuff to ao3 just because...
> 
> So yeah, I wrote this a few years ago and it may have mistakes, so feel free to tell me when i screw up because my english still needs some work.
> 
> anyways, enjoy y'all♥

It all began when your boss decided to turn himself into an orphanage, at first it was just  **one**  child, his name was Richard and he was from the circus, the first time Bruce decided to bring him to the office he spend the whole day with you, talking about the circus and learning how to deal with Bruce with some of your help. A few years later came Jason, and you honestly didn’t know how Bruce went from “Holy Hamlet” to the edgy, moody kid Jason was, at first Jason was mean to everyone but, somehow, you managed to get to the kid, you managed to befriend him, and managed to get your heart destroyed by a fifteen-year-old. His death marked a point in your life, because you never thought that someone so young could leave.

There was a picture of Jason giving you a hug in your desk at Wayne Enterprises.

You remember how dark and depressing everything was after Jason’s death, Bruce never leaved his office, never ate, never sleep. Then Tim appeared out of nowhere, bringing a light to everyone’s life, being a little nerd and making everyone laugh.

So that morning when a little kid appeared walking behind the one and only Bruce Wayne, you knew exactly what it meant.

“Morning (y/n)” Bruce greeted with a polite smile

“Morning Mr. Wayne” You said, passing him his coffee and the paperwork of the day

“anything in my schedule?”

“You have a meeting with some of the presidents of the subdivisions at 10, sir” you pointed at the highlighted appointment in your planner.

“What would I do without you?” he joked, entering his office

“Probably nothing” you whispered to yourself, the kid chuckled catching your attention, you totally have forgotten he was there.

“You are father’s assistant?” he asked, his aura giving a sense of superiority and dominance you’d never seen on a child before.

“I am, and who might you be?” You said, offering him a kind smile and your hand

“I am Damian Wayne, the blood son and heir of Wayne Enterprises” he took your hand in his, the prideful smirk in his lips was intimidating, just like Bruce’s. He definitely was his son. Since when did Bruce got a son? You didn’t know, but the kid was here so it doesn’t really matter where did he come from. Bruce wasn’t Gotham’s playboy for nothing.

“Well Damian, as you’re going to be the boss in a few years, what if I show you everything works here?” You saw his eyes lit up and soon as those words leaved your lips.

Little did you know that that night in the Wayne Manor you were the topic.

Bruce asked Damian how was his day in the office and the moment Damian mentioned your name the table went crazy.

Dick mentioned how much of an angel you were when he was younger, Tim said you make the best coffee. Even Jason commented on how much he missed you and how you always find a way to cheer everyone up. Dick admitted having a crush on you when he was around 14, even Damian complimented your management skills and how his father would be useless without you by his side.

Bruce was so shocked. He’d been working with you for years. You knew his tux size, how he liked his coffee, you reminded him to eat and sleep, you knew almost everything about him, you were always taking care of him and his family. Even Alfred, that only had meet you a few times, loved you. But what does he know about you? He knew you cared about the people around you, he also knew about Jason’s photograph in your desk, not to mention those brownies you always baked on his birthday and the  _Happy Birthday Boss, thank you for Paying My Bills_  card.

But he didn’t know you, Bruce didn’t know who was the person behind the desk. His mind wondered to every morning you received him with a smile and how you always managed to make him smile while everything in his life was falling down, he realized how every time he looked at your eyes he felt at home.

The next day Bruce’s voice stopped you before you leaved the office, you were expecting his “(y/n) would you please get this/those papers before leaving?” instead what came out if his lips was a simple “Are you going home this late on your own?” you awkwardly nodded, not used to the attention.

“Give me a few minutes, I’ll give you a ride”

“Is not really necessary, Mr. Wayne. I can walk”

“Forget it, I’ll give you a ride, there’s something I want to discuss with you” He said grabbing his coat and walking you to the elevator, you followed close behind with a pale blush in your cheeks, what’s gotten into him now?

He opened the car’s door for you in his bachelor self, all this was so awkward, your bass has never been so nice to you, what if he wanted to fire you? You’d been working with Bruce for years but still, you’d never know…

“It’s here, thank you Mr. Wayne” you smiled at him before getting out of the car. But he holds you back “What’s wrong?” you asked him

“Would you like to come to the manor for dinner tomorrow?” he smirked

“That would be grate, Mr. Wayn-“

“Bruce. When we’re out of the office please call me Bruce”

Next night you arrived to the manor, a simple dress and a jacket covered your body. You knocked and Alfred welcomed you with a smile. Bruce was in the dining hall with enough food for a party, but it was just the two of you.

That night both of you talked until the sunrise, not about work or business as you always do, but about your life’s, about Bruce’s child’s, what you liked and disliked, you joked, you laughed. In the morning when you were leaving you give Bruce a quick kiss on the cheek.

“See you at work, Boss”


End file.
